


Deseo de cosas imposibles

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una jaula sin llave y no quería más "hubiera" en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseo de cosas imposibles

Había sido la primera vez que pudo sentirse deseado; la primera vez que pudo oír un cumplido de ese talente. Y también había sido la primera vez que con tanto fervor tomó en consideración la posibilidad de visitar Sodoma y quedarse a vivir un tiempo.

Pese a que sus palabras habían nacido con profunda, pero fingida cólera; pese a haberse sentido halagado, y por ende humillado, no pudo más que reconocer que el haberse criado entre hombres de mar, feroces piratas, no sería suficiente para hacerlo inmune al encantamiento de un hombre.

El calor en Arabasta era arrasador, sin embargo eso no parecía desanimar el apetito de nadie, por el contrario, parecía alimentarlo, echándole más leña a ese fuego. Las mujeres no escatimaban a la hora de mostrar sus atributos; tras finas telas de la más excelsa calidad, se movían con gracia, intocables como vírgenes. Tanta belleza era insultante.

Por eso no estaba de humor para tolerar al hermano mayor, del mayor idiota del universo. Idiota al que respetaba como capitán y hombre, porque no había tenido más opciones que caer rendido ante la lanza de la convicción; sin embargo ahora se le presentaba otra lanza, una que buscaba herirlo en lo más profundo de sus convicciones.

Ace se le había quedado sonriéndole, ajeno al desprecio que le dedicaba, como si con la mueca le estuviera diciendo que, intuía, lo había atrapado. Tarde o temprano caería, ambos lo percibían. La semilla de la duda había sido sembrada.

Y con eso se quedó Sanji, con esa particular última sonrisa. Una que le gustaba evocar, por mero masoquista, en sus noches más solitarias. Cuando todos se iban a dormir, en la cocina del Thousand Sunny solo quedaba él con sus pensamientos como única compañía.

Había pasado la mitad de su vida tras faldas, anhelando el amor y el calor de una mujer, para ir a encontrarlo en quien menos pretendía; sin importa quién fuera este, el solo hecho de que fuera un hombre lo perturbaba.

Se sintió más que molesto, pues detestaba notarse cautivo. Era una jaula sin llave, porque ese hombre no era cualquier sujeto, era el hermano del idiota más grande de todos los tiempos, de la persona ante quien se postraba sin sentir ningún tipo de menoscabo o sandeces similares, ya que servirle a él era un auténtico honor, uno que muchos envidiaban. En quien confiaba con obstinada ceguera porque -nadie iba a convencerlo de lo contrario- lo llevaría hasta su sueño. Nada menos que el capitán al cual servía.

Se sintió más mortificado cuando Luffy compartió fragmentos de su infancia; orgulloso de sentirse así por haber despertado esa clase de interés. De esa manera descubrió que si Luffy era como era, en gran parte se lo debía a Ace.

Sanji buscaba el momento y la forma de acaparar a Luffy para escucharle hablar sobre él, era mera curiosidad. O eso creía. La verdad es que era la única forma que encontraba de estar un poco más cerca de Ace.

En el presente no tenía otra manera de poder tocar, abrazar y amar a ese sujeto, más que escuchándole a Luffy hablar de él, mientras las imágenes se iban recreando e hilando en su mente como la dulce tonada de una canción que nos sabemos de memoria. En esos momentos la frase "nunca es tarde" se le hacía estúpida, letal.

En el presente solo se quedaba con el doloroso "hubiera". No quería más "hubiera" en su vida, quería hechos, quería ser en verdad el hombre que afirmaba ser y respirar sin sus propias restricciones, sin temores infundados por los fantasmas que solo existían en su mente. Tener el valor suficiente para atrapar una estrella, cuando la tenía en la mano. Dejar de desear lo imposible, porque solo así lograría encauzarse en lo posible.

No tenía sentido esperar algo que nunca llegaría, porque los muertos son eso y no se levantan de su tumba, pero tampoco dejaría de buscarlo entre los vivos.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : One Piece desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Eiichiro Oda.


End file.
